Field
The present disclosure relates to the use of guidewires or catheters to measure anatomic regions. In some embodiments, techniques and devices described herein may be used to accurately position surgical devices in the body.
Description of the Related Art
During diagnostic and therapeutic procedures, a guidewire or catheter can be inserted into the vasculature and advanced to the organ of interest, usually through a sheath. The site of insertion depends on the modality of use.
A guidewire is often inserted through a hemostatic valve disposed at a proximal end of a sheath and advanced to the organ of interest. The hemostatic valve is a passive mechanical device that facilitates the introduction of the guidewire by opening when the guidewire is inserted through the valve and closing when the guidewire is removed. The hemostatic valve provides a seal around the guidewire to limit the blood loss and leakage of contrast during procedures. Angioplasty balloons, stents, ablation devices, or other devices can be introduced over the guidewire and into the organ, thus allowing the device to travel to the target region and deliver the intended therapy.
Various embodiments are depicted in the accompanying drawings for illustrative purposes, and should in no way be interpreted as limiting the scope of the embodiments. Furthermore, various features of different disclosed embodiments can be combined to form additional embodiments, which are part of this disclosure.